o:l:l: UcHiMiZu :l:l:o
by Night Curse
Summary: En un día de calor extremo, completamente aburrido, una extraña irrumpe en su dia cambiándolo todo. ¡Al diablo lo demás! es solo Uchimizu. Por que a los niños si los dejas solos dejan de actuar como niños... crecen tan rápido... one-shot SasuHina


Hola. Aquí ViX con un one-shot. Este si tiene que serlo.

Con respecto a Laying Underground (si es que leyeron ese SasuHina que saqué esta semana) ya estoy acomodando las ideas para continuarle. Solo que este one-shot tenía que ser solamente un one-shot.

Verán, hacía mucho frío y estaba recordando el sol e intenso calor de abril y mayo y luego jugar con agua. lllll Cuiden el agua O ^o^ O lllll, cuando recordé el Uchimizu, la práctica japonesa de mojar las calles y los jardines para refrescar el ambiente. Después recordé que solo debía subir SasuHina aquí y me puse a escribir, no iba a ser algo tan profundo, así que lo hice liviano (hasta cierto punto), pero con respecto a la redacción decidí dejarlo así. Fué la idea del momento, la dejé como estaba.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Era el verano de su onceavo cumpleaños cuando aquello pasó. Una chica lo cautivó por primera vez, cuyo encuentro no olvidó.<p>

Infancia y adolescencia dividida por un solo acontecimiento.

Un hermoso y memorable recuerdo.

Inesperado, lleno de inquietud, pero la primera vez que lo había hecho. Algo que no podía olvidar...

.

.

En un día de...

**Uchimizu**

.o.

.

Hacia un día caluroso por la mañana, cielo despejado, sol calcinante y altas temperaturas. Lo recordaba bien.

Con un abanico de papel idéntico a su propio apellido, un Uchiha, vestido con ropas livianas y frescas, trataba de apaciguar el exceso de calor que atentaba en su cara y definida anatomía aún para tratarse de un niño semiadolescente. Alto. Atlético. Sereno y frío de carácter.

El clima era asolador.

El jardín de su casa era fresco, un bello lugar de aspersores encendidos formando arcoiris con la luz, rosales y plantas exóticas, una dorada y amplia jaula dorada como hogar del ave del paraíso de la familia, un kiosco y una lujosa piscina frente a el deslumbrándole la vista por los reflejos del agua.

Llevaba el traje de baño puesto debajo del pantalón pescador y ansiaba meterse a nadar, ¿Qué mejor podía hacer un niño con piscina en casa en un día como ese?

Una fría bebida burbujeante y con hielo reposaba a su lado mientras miraba la lejanía.

Su negro cabello cubría parte de sus sienes cargando la cara de aburrimiento con una mano. Aburrido. Harto.

Lo más que quería en ese momento era meterse al agua. Pero no podía hacerlo, no sí esperaba a alguien por un estúpido trabajo de la escuela.

-¡Maldita sea!- sujetaba con fuerza el vaso de soda sobre su mesa molesto. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar tarea tan cerca de las vacaciones? -Solo al idiota del profesor...-

La mayor parte del tiempo era acosado por chicas de todas las edades tratando de averiguar más de él. Todo un estorbo y una molestia, ¡como si estuviera interesado en iniciar una relación!, ¿cuántos años tenía? ¿Estaban locas? Por lo menos agradecía el no tener que trabajar con una de ellas ese día, pero definitivamente hubiera sido mejor que le tocara otro chico de compañero. A menos que hubiera sido Naruto, entonces sí se hubiera muerto.

-¿Sasuke san?- clamó por su nombre una delgadísima voz a sus espaldas llamando su atención. La reconocía, esa era la compañera de trabajo que le habían asignado por lista. La tímida y frágil Hinata Hyuuga. Su vecina de la misma calle y la más ingenua del salón. ¿Podría ser mejor su situación?

Depositó su bebida en el portavasos, cerró los ojos suspirando, resignado, y se volvió en sí para mirarla.

-Hi...nata...- ''Oh oh!''

Se le fue el aliento al cielo. Sus ojos lo engañaban.

Esa no era una niña...

Un extraño calor ajeno a lo normal había surgido de su cara y pecho.

Aquello se llamaba sonrojo y nervios. Cohibido arremetió contra sí mismo por sentirse así.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella era su compañera de clases. El la odiaba o por lo menos ni le prestaba atención, entonces, ¿Por qué estaba así ahora?

-Me dijeron que estabas en el jardín- dejó su mochila en la silla de la piscina junto al azabache y abrió el cierre de su chaleco para quitárselo, que si bien era fresco era más arrasador el sol.

Sus reflejos le ganaron. Sus pupilas solo se fijaban hacia un solo punto.

Que espectáculo, la playera veraniega de tirantes de esa peliazulada era más una invitación a mirar que una prenda de vestir.

Después se avergonzó, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Era su compañera de salón ¿Por qué pensaba esa clase de cosas? Y... ¿Qué _eran _esa clase de cosas?

-¿Sasuke san?- se percato de la ausencia del Uchiha al no responderle. Lo tenía a un metro de distancia, pero su mente estaba en la luna enterrándole la mirada boquiabierto.

¿En dónde se había guardado esas curvas? Era un crimen ocultarlas detrás de ropa holgada.

Un segundo... ¿ahora pensaba en _curvas_?

La chica que había arribado a su mansión no podía ser Hinata, esta estaba... Wow... Indescriptible. El cabello recogido en una alborotada coleta pequeña a un lado, el fleco igual, y los mechones rodeando su cara. Una pulsera de cuentas y una muñequera. Barniz de uñas azul turquesa. Unos ajustados shorts de mezquilla de estilo desgastado y unas sandalias de playa cómodas aunque con una que otra gema adornándolas, incluso un aro dorado en uno de sus tobillos. ¿Quién era ella?

De nuevo se sorprendía haciéndolo. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué tramaba?

Sospechó.

-Me disculpo- lo atrajeron a la realidad aquella frase acompañada de su expresión.

-¿Cómo?-

-Por llegar tarde, debí haberte avisado. Lo siento. Mi hermana quería que hiciéramos Uchimizu hoy como los niños de la calle- se vió apenada y cortés.

Sus sospechas se disiparon. Había una razón para estar vestida así, y era amable pero no chocante. Era la chica más noble de la escuela, ¿Cómo podía pensar otra cosa?

-Descuida- se vio alterado su trato hacia ella desde aquel momento. Ocultaba lo agitado de sí. -No sabía que se seguía haciendo por aquí...-

-Oh, por supuesto, es tradición, deberías intentarlo algún día, no te digo que hoy por que de seguro has de tener planes, pero sí tienes algún tiempo libre no dudes en venir. Los vecinos son muy amables y participativos-

-¿En serio?- levantó una ceja pensando.

-Claro. Serás bienvenido siempre- le sonrió alegremente. Sin malicia, muy contrario a lo que él estaba elucubrando.

Lanzando agua en la calle, jugando y empapando la acera, ¿No podría caer ''accidentalmente'' agua en su playera?

Una sonrisa socarrona mutó su cara. No llevaba más que esa playera arriba. Y mojada...

Otra vez.

Miró hacia otro lado molesto por su irracional comportamiento.

Bien, ya ni modo, era hombre después de todo, ¿acaso no debía reaccionar así?

Al diablo sí era impropio.

-¿Sasuke san?-

-No, tenemos la misma edad y vamos en el mismo salón. ¿Podrías llamarme solo por mi nombre?-

La ojiplateada dudó un instante la propuesta del chico a un lado suyo, era una petición personal muy informal y que sí bien le pareció un poco descortés, aceptó por lo menos usar un sufijo no tan respetuoso.

Sacaron sus apuntes y escribieron en la laptop el contenido de su trabajo. Investigaron, estudiaron, resolvieron y compilaron. Al final solo pusieron sus nombres en una página y el Uchiha la llevó hasta su habitación para imprimirlo.

Una oportunidad perfecta, una que no debía desaprovechar.

De nuevo frenó sus pensamientos. ¿Aprovechar? Aprovechado, así debería calificarse. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

-Terminamos- engrapo su compañera las hojas recién salidas de la impresora después de acomodarlas.

-Tengo que admitir que acabamos antes de lo que esperaba- miró la hora en su reloj.

Mediodía a penas.

-Oh, es cierto.- lo verificó la chica sacando su celular. -Que bueno ¿no? Pero vamos, es fácil trabajar con alguien como tú Sasuke kun. Nos concentramos en el trabajo completamente-

-Sí, supongo.- se cruzó de brazos el azabache. Concentración, ajá. Todo el tiempo había estado conteniéndose para no mirarla. Y ella mantenía la distancia respetuosamente. No tenía ninguna de las intenciones o ideas que él.

Su pulso se aceleraba, su respiración era menos espaciada cada vez. Su aroma lo atraía.

¡Suficiente! Sí quería hacer algo debía proceder.

Iba a decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó. Acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Lo leyó, su padre había llegado a casa temprano y no les había permitido seguir jugando y desperdiciando agua a los Hyuuga. La de ojos luna se demacro. No quería regresar aún sí las cosas se habían volteado así.

Era una luz verde para el otro.

-Sabes...- se aproximó a la peliazul peligrosamente cerca. Lo suficiente como para divisar el corte de su cabello. -Puedes quedarte sí quieres...-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí- la acorralo en la pared. -Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que llegaste...- salieron las palabras como balas sin siquiera ver lo que decía, miro sus labios con avidez. Rozagantes, colorados. Preciosos.

No sabía que era pero quería hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Es una excelente idea Sasuke kun- recibió como respuesta. Ingenuidad. -Con este calor nada como esto para responderle al clima...- sonrió.

Su ego se elevó. Se acercó más.

Luego fue azotado contra el piso rompiéndose como huevo.

_Uchimizu_.

El pensó en besarla y ella en lanzarse agua. Era una niña. Su comportamiento era infantil e inocente, no podía esperar de ella sensualidad aún sí no se daba cuenta de que lo exudaba. Se detuvo bajando las escaleras, los dos iban al jardín de nuevo e iban a estar tirando agua, ¿acaso no podría sacar ventaja de eso?

La idea era provocativa.

-¿Lista?- llevaba la manguera en las manos sujeta de la boca metálica reguladora de flujo.

-Lista- asintió igual de preparada y en posición.

-¡Ahora!- Abrió la llave apuntándole mientras ella corría tratando de mojarlo también.

-¡Hey!-

El no planeaba regar las plantas ni mojar el asfalto sino a ella.

-¡Vas a ver!-

La infancia lo derribo.

Fue cosa de menos de un minuto para que entre risas y juego incluso el Uchiha se divirtiera. La sonrisa y lo pulcro de la personalidad de Hinata era algo contagioso, imposible de ignorarse sí era solo un juego. Eran niños, no podía evitarlo.

Corría, la mojaba, después tomaba ventaja sí lo cachaba desprevenido y no tenía compasión.

Corrían, peleaban y reían, sobre todo reían.

Divirtiéndose.

Estaba más entretenido en ello que en su intención inicial, así que lo dejó por la paz. Sí estaba así de feliz nada podía arruinarlo. Siguió jugando como sí nada.

No obstante, la suerte se había echado y había tomado lugar a su lado.

-¡Sasuke!- se quejó por haberla empapado directamente a la cara, niños al fin y al cabo; y cuando más iba a responderle, a solo pasos de la piscina, con la manguera del azabache apuntándole, se aproximó demasiado.

Hasta que notó lo cerca que estaba de la alberca.

-¡Cuidado!- le lanzó la advertencia él, pero no fue a tiempo. Un paso en falso la llevó a caer al agua sin poder parar en su caída.

Había estado más metida en seguir el juego que en ver a donde la llevaban sus pies.

-¡Hinata!- corrió Sasuke al ver lo que había pasado, incluso su peineta se había desprendido de su cabello y flotaba de regreso a la superficie. Era la zona más profunda.

Se lanzó por ella sin necesidad, la peliazul ya había salido a respirar retirando los mechones que cubrían su cara como si se tratara de una capa sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sasuke?- lo vio salir también. Su preocupación se desvanecía, solo quedaba pena.

La miró, ella sonrió, el se sonrojo, y después ambos ya estaban riendo.

Le lanzó agua en la piscina, y ella respondió.

No importaba nada, solo estaban jugando. Incluso se acercaron más como estrategia.

Siguieron jugando, continuaron hasta que fueron bajando la velocidad, y la risa se fue acabando medio nadando al encontrarse sus miradas.

Luz y oscuridad.

Un leve sonrojo tiñendo las mejillas de los dos, ninguna palabra o sonido. Una sola acción tal vez...

¿No era eso lo que quería? Se acercó a su rostro, sintió su agitada y cálida respiración rosar sus mejillas.

No lo entendía a ciencia cierta, aunque lo único cierto ahí era que lo atraía. Misteriosamente lo tentaba. Lo llamaba.

Inclinó la cabeza, se iban a besar, estaban por hacerlo, y entonces, ella se arrepintió moviendo la cabeza a un lado roja cual tomate.

No era su hora.

El Uchiha resopló, no, ella no estaba interesada en él, y eso podía entenderlo en cierta medida. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿La quería besar? ¿Cómo se pondrían las chicas de la escuela si llegaran a enterarse? Se lo comerían vivo queriendo conquistarlo, incluso aquellas que habían desistido. No, eso nunca, mejor dejarlo como estaba.

-Te traeré una toalla- se dejó decir dirigiéndose a la orilla. Decepcionado. Aunque aliviado. No sabía explicar lo que pasaba, así las cosas estarían mejor.

-Sasuke...-

-¿Sí?- volteaba tranquilamente cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello y sus labios se acercaron al grado de a penas sentirse. ¿Un roce? No, ni siquiera llegó a eso.

Se sorprendió, tanto que no hubo espacio para que reaccionara. Sus ojos eran platos.

Una rápida acción, una lenta respuesta.

Segundos transcurriendo con lentitud, y luego su alejamiento. No lo hizo. No se atrevió.

Tan roja estaba que ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Tenía la cabeza baja una vez lo soltó. Apenada.

-Yo...-

Sin palabras.

Impresionado la miró tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

Lo que quería era no ser molestado. ¿No?

-Yo...-

¿Entonces por qué no quería dejarlo solo así?

-Yo...-

La tomó de la barbilla provocando que ella lo mirara de nuevo aún sí se le caía la cara de pena.

La acción de la Hyuuga había sido espontánea y sin pensárselo. La de él no.

Había arrastrado la idea desde que la vio. Por primera vez crecer no le desagrado a pesar de la inseguridad.

Ella había estado a punto de besarlo, era su primer beso. Desconocía sí esa era la primera vez que ella lo hacía pero él no quería solo su acercamiento. Quería probar sus labios.

Si ese iba a ser su primer beso quería que fuera con ella y más que solo juntar sus labios.

Acercó su cara a la de Hinata y con la otra mano tomo su muñeca llevándola a su propio hombro. Vio su sorpresa y su duda, eso lo incitó más. Decidido se acercó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Su vergüenza, su sonrojo, el brillo de sus ojos platinos, las palabras que no se alcanzaban a formar en su boca, sus labios temblorosos tratando de decirle algo. No lo resistía. Le quemaba la piel. Los nervios recorrían su espina pero no quería soltarla ni dar marcha atrás.

La besó. Sus labios se posaron en los de ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, con el corazón en la garganta. Ella se quedó inmóvil, y al primer movimiento que hizo para tratar de separarse y tal vez reclamarle, con solo abrir un poco la boca, ambos conductos quedaron conectados con la temperatura y humedad interior de los dos perfectamente captada por el otro.

Una desconocida sensación.

-Sasuke...- pronunció apenas entendible. Trató de detenerse, más el no se lo permitió. Sujetó su cintura con una mano atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y con la otra empujo su cuello para que no escapara. Y la volvió a besar con más profundidad abriendo los labios para probar su sabor sorprendiéndose de degustar caramelo. El color rojizo de sus labios no era labial, se había comido algún dulce o una paleta antes de llegar a su casa. La beso con más ansiedad. Enterrando su lengua en su interior, atreviéndose a invadirla.

Hinata quiso parar, trataba de decir algo pero no podía, el Uchiha se lo impedía y no aplicaba la suficiente fuerza. Su corazón galopaba a mil por hora. Se derretía en sus brazos. Estaba indefensa.

Su lengua la estremeció al pasarla por sus dientes superiores. Haló la ropa del Uchiha sujetándolo de la playera con las manos sobre su pecho a la altura de la clavícula y el agua por los hombros.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Moviéndose a su ritmo. Con el sol y el cielo azul despejado sobre sus cabezas.

Se quedan sin aliento. Fue cosa de que ella moviera a penas que la lengua de los dos se toparon y comenzaron a degustarse entre ellos.

Se separaron por fin, abriendo a penas los párpados, mirando al otro y respirando arduamente. Con las mejillas rojas.

Abrazados.

Sin nada que decir. El tiempo era sublime.

Hasta que una figura carraspeando detrás de ellos hizo notar con la sombra su presencia.

No estaban solos. Y el recién llegado cambiaba su expresión de impacto a una ligera de burla marcándose cada vez más.

-Parece que no te la has pasado tan mal solo hermanito...-

-Itachi- volteó molesto y tal vez igual de rojo y apenado que la Hyuuga que lo acababa de soltar. De todas formas lo había enojado. ¿Cómo? Quién sabe.

Hinata se estaba muriendo de la pena.

-No quiero imaginar con que me hubiera encontrado de haber llegado más tarde...- sonrió molestando más al menor. Era solo un niño y lo habían sorprendido en aquellas circunstancias, solos, en la piscina... besándose…

Pero lejos de responderle solo volteó a ver a Hinata.

Esta salía del agua hacia sus cosas.

-Lamento mucho las molestias- se reverenciaba con prisa. -Con permiso- salió corriendo por el jardín rodeando la casa para salir a la calle. Vivían en la misma cuadra.

-¡Hinata!- la llamó el Uchiha apresurándose a salir del agua e ir a alcanzarla.

-¡Al menos ella si tiene vergüenza!- alcanzó a gritarle al azabache para después volver a soltar otra carcajada sentado en una de las sillas de la piscina.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha solo sonreía, seguía sonriendo por haber tomado desprevenido a Sasuke de tal forma. Con solo ver salir a la chica completamente mojada y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo adivino el porqué de su actuar.

Su hermanito estaba dejando de ser un niño. Algún día tendría que pasar.

Afuera Sasuke trataba de encontrar a la Hyuuga con la vista por todos lados, más esta ya se había escurrido a su casa, ni modo de ir a buscarla con su familia usando una lupa contra él.

Sin nada más que hacer se dedicó a continuar sintiendo el dulce sabor a caramelo que le había dejado en la boca. Sonrió enrojecido de pena y a la vez de satisfacción. Sus primeros impulsos lo habían llevado a robarle aquel beso, pues estaba seguro de que a Hinata también le había ganado la situación.

Tornó la espalda de regreso. El lunes por la mañana tendrían que verse de todas formas. Hablarían inevitablemente si habían sido puestos como compañeros de trabajo. Aún les faltaba entregarlo.

Volvió a sonreír mirando por último la acera del otro lado de la calle. Los niños vestidos de yukata seguían mojándola mientras reían y jugaban.

Niños jugando. Niños riendo.

Era solo un juego.

-Sí- pasaba su pulgar por su labio inferior, riéndose de sí mismo. –Un juego muy infantil…-

* * *

><p>O^o^O U<p>

Sin comentarios...

ViX


End file.
